


I'd thought I'd lost you

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Amnesia, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Reunions, Son!Peter, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: No one deserved to have their child taken, not even Tony Stark.





	I'd thought I'd lost you

He didn't talk about it, that didn't mean it didn't consume his every thought. Peter Stark had been missing for twelve years, and Tony still couldn't breathe. The memories keeping him up at night, and when he looked down at his arms he swore he could still see the bruises.

He could still see the hands holding him back, as his three-year-old was pulled away. Eyes slipping shut on account of the chloroform being held over their mouths. The muffled screams of his child, calling to him, fading into silence.

The voice woke him during the long nights of tossing and turning. It gave him the inspiration to invent, to keep on looking. There hadn't been a trail then, just him. Unconscious on the street, bruises littering his body, and a tear stained face.

Never knowing his son's captor had lost him too, the child's mind moving quickly enough to where he could only focus on his name.

He was just Peter when Ben Parker found him while on patrol. And when he took him to the orphanage, he found over time he'd become attached. As did his wife May when they came to visit.

It didn't take long for them to take the child home, the loss of their family leaving an open space in their hearts that the little boy fit perfectly.

And as he grew he suffered from what normally most humans do, infantile amnesia. Everything before the age of three had been lost, his real father too. And the name Stark brought him a fondness he couldn't explain, he saw a man of science and a hero on the TV. The exact man he wanted to be.

The hero that saved him, with the quip of, "Nice work kid."

If only he'd known how close he'd been on bringing his son home.

\---

The team never missed a chance to help their friend search for his son, the little boy they remembered watching and mimicking his father's every move.

The very heart in Tony's chest.

\---

Clint hummed to the tune of an oncoming car blasting, "Call Me Maybe," while sipping his cappuccino. Natasha raising a brow, but drinking her own Starbucks. The two agents simply taking the day to relax and shop.

The children of Queens all walking home from school, crowding the streets. A vaguely familiar face caught the archers eye. His body swiveling to the teen across the street.

Carrying what appeared to be all his stuff, with no backpack. He didn't seem to mind, head lightly bobbing to his music. Though his head kept itself down, and the archer knew that face.

Defined jaw, soft brown eyes scanning the street as he waited to cross. He dropped his coffee, grabbing Nat's arm to turn her head.

She dropped her drink too. Pulling her phone from her pocket, and called Stark immediately.

They were certain that boy was Peter.

Tony came a running.

Iron Man crashing in the street, the rest of the Avengers coming quickly. Screams were heard from fans and cars honked and stopped, backing up the already terrible traffic.

The Avengers were in Queens and the world needed to see. Peter's interest peaked but the waves of people deterred him.

His hearing made it hurt, and he quickly ducked into the nearest shop. Opting to go out the back, before making his way home through the alleys of Queens. Greeting his aunt with a hug before setting off to finish his homework.

He figured if the Avengers were around, Spider-man could rest. If only for the night.

\---

"You realize he was coming home from school right? We can catch him Monday," Sam spoke up, but Tony didn't want to wait till then. He'd waited long enough already.

FRIDAY pulling up as many street cams as she could, tracking him back to Midtown.

"So he's a genius too?" Rhodey chuckled, glad this could be it. His best friends closure. The comment led to the tiniest of smirks. And then a frown. Insecurity bleeding into the inventor's eyes.

Steve placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, Tony brushing it off. Face as plain as a mask, searching the school's database.

The facial recognition pulling up the file, "Peter Parker."

A laugh pulling itself from the billionaire's throat, the address ringing in his mind.

He was going to go see his son, no matter how afraid he was.

\---

"Hello Mr. Parker," he greeted, the essence of professionalism. Even as his child stuttered out a hello, admiration in his eyes but not the recognition he was hoping for.

It'd been so long, he didn't remember. Not now at least.

And when Peter led him to his room, trying to explain he hadn't signed for anything. Tony stared, nodding.

"How long have you been with your Aunt?" He asked, and Peter startled at the question. Expecting something else, expecting that maybe he was here because of who he was.

"Since I was three, um why is that imp-"

"How'd you get here?" Tony whispered, the boy giving him a confused look before explaining.

"I was found, went to an orphanage. Came home with them."

Opening his wallet, Tony pulled the same photo he'd been holding for years.

Taken on Peter's third birthday, Peter's tiny hands pushing cake into his father's face. As happy as a person could possibly be.

"I've been looking for you for so long," the admission causing his eyes to water. The spiderling tentatively reached for the photo, Tony smiling softly and handing it over.

Wide eyes sweeping over the photo, revelation sprouting behind those bright orbs. Peter quickly flung himself into his father's arms. Tony gripping tight, crying in relief. It'd been so long since he'd held his son in his arms, and twined his fingers in his soft hair.

Peter joined his cries, "Dad," falling from his lips over and over.

"Bambi."

\---

He hadn't left Tony's side since, fumbling over his words now and then. The Avengers glad their friend was happy again.

After all those years, they'd finally brought him home.


End file.
